Is it ok to like your best friend?
by KitexXion
Summary: Kite thought his live was normal as it could be, he had a wonderful family and a awesome best friend, but what happens when that best friend says he likes him? SoraxOC Yaoi dont like dont read.


**This is myy first story and my 2nd one to be re-done. I felt like I didn't really do a good job so I got a beta and redid story and made it better ^^ the origonal plot has changed because I barly had any Xion in it and I couldnt think of a good place to put it in so I cut her out as a important character so all that is left is yaoi so if you don't like dont read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters I just own Kite. Plus if I owned it why would I be writing these?**

* * *

Is it ok to like your best friend?

'Today was great. I got to spend some time with Xion. She is the girl of my dreams. I just hope she likes me back. I wonder what Sora is up to... I guess I'll call him.'

Since Sora's number was in my cell phone, I took it out of my pocket and called him on speed dial.

"Hey Sora what's up?"

"Oh hey, Kite. Nothing much, just bored," he said, sounding as chirpy as ever.

"So do you want to come over to my house and play some video games?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Just be there when I come. I don't want to be standing at the front steps all day," he laughed.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there," he is never going to let it go… I forget ONE day and he treats it like I do this all the time. I sighed to myself. He said he was going to walk over, which would take just a few minutes because we live so close to each other. I flipped my phone shut and went downstairs and sat on the living room couch while I waited.

I didn't have to wait long, but longer than I expected, I heard the doorbell ring. It must be Sora, I thought to myself.

"Sweetie, can you get the door?"

"Yeah M- Tifa, I already got it!" I yelled. Almost forgot again.

Mom was upstairs, and I was downstairs on the couch. I would have gotten the door anyway. I rolled off the couch and onto my feet to let Sora in. I found him standing in the doorway, beaming his usual grin. It was hot outside, so he had exchanged his usual hoodie for a fitted t-shirt with the name of his favorite band on it. He wore orange colored shorts that had white patterns around It, his shoes were pure white.

"Hey, Sora!" I said. "So you finally got here."

"Yeah, sorry if I took so long. Just didn't want you to leave me hanging if I showed up too early."

We grinned at each other even though we knew my mom or dad would have got the door if I hadn't. Right then, my mom came down the stairs to where we were both still standing in the entrance hall. She had a basket full of laundry that she was taking it to the washing machine. I looked at her hair. She always wore it down, ever since I could remember. It was the same black color it had always been, too.I wondered how she kept it looking the same even though she is…never mind. I'm too afraid to even think about mentioning her age.

"Oh hello, Ms. Strife. How are you?" Sora asked. I rolled my eyes while he wasn't looking. He always acts like this. He thinks it impresses parents, and maybe it does for most of them, but it's a different story when it comes to my mom.

"Oh, hello Sora, but remember to call me Tifa. It makes me feel old when you call me mom or Ms. Strife." Yep. As usual, my mo... _Tifa_ is always trying to act young.

And, ha ha, Sora failed.

"Yes Mo…Tifa, we know. It's just weird not calling you mom." She didn't hear me. She was already heading down to the basement.I turned to Sora.

"So, Sora, what do you want to play?" I asked.

"We could play Monster Hunter Tri since I brought my controller? We can go to the arena."

Yes! He picked my favorite game I am going to crush him! It was nice of him to pick it but he must of forgotten what happened last we played, I snickered evilly.

"Cool! I got the wii in the living room. I'll get the game from upstairs."

"Okay! I'll wait down here." I was started climbing up the stairs, I saw Sora was already on his way to the TV room in the back of the house.

/o/

Sora POV

"He sure is taking a while…"

I was sitting down on the couch waiting patiently for him to come back. Fifteen minutes was a long time to find a game, wasn't it? Just as I was about to get off the couch in the TV room and go find him, I finally saw Kite coming in through the door.

"Sorry I took so long, Sora! I couldn't find it so I had to check everywhere!"

"It's okay. I didn't mind the wait," I said. I really didn't mind. He always had problems finding things. I watched Kite slide the game into the wii and turn the TV on. Then he walked back on the couch, grinning. I moved out of the way so he could sit next to me.

"Okay then, let's go! I'm so going to kick your butt!"

"Oh yeah, we will see about that. I CALL PLAYER 1!"

"What? Hey! No fair! It's my house and my game and _I_ get to be player one!" he protested.

I expertly dodged the couch pillow he aimed at me and…okay, so he still managed to hit my arm with it, but that wasn't the point.

"Too late! I already called it, so let's go!" I said.

"Aw, all right."

We played for hours, and although he was winning a lot of time, we were mostly even. He told me we were going to take a break, so I decided to tell to tell him my true feelings for him. I know its weird to be feeling this way about my best friend, but I can't get past it, so I was going to tell him now. We were still sitting on the couch and it was starting to get pretty late. I am a little nervous, there was sweat dripping off my forehead, Kite didn't see it. He looked tired, but pretty pleased with himself, probably from his latest (unfair!) victory over me. Now I remember why I never wanted to play this game with him… I'm starting to get distracted, I need to just let out and get it over with.

"Hey, Kite? Um… there is something I want to tell you."

"Huh? What is it Sora?" Kite glanced over at me. My sudden resolve just suddenly turned into jelly.

"Well um..." Jeez, Sora, I thought to myself. Spit it out! "I…like you."

"Oh. Well, yeah. I like you too, buddy." He grinned at me.

"Not like that. I mean, I like more than a best friend should. I mean... I really like you."

"...What?"

* * *

**This story has wonderfully been betaed by greengirlblue ^^ if it wasnt for you I think this story would of turned out alot worse... And for those who actually like this story I say gratz to you if you read before i changed and I hope you enjoyed this even better =D Now time for me to write that funny RoxasxXion one-shot idea I had...**


End file.
